Choose
by September Samstar
Summary: The chance to date hot Hetalia guys should equal the time of my life. But it isn't, because in the end, you have to chose who you want. And too many choices can equal to many hurts


How did I get to this position? It all started a joke. My friend Megan saw this random pop up for a chance to date all the Hetalia guy characters. She signed me up, and in some twist of fate, I won. And surprising, I met the whole Hetalia. Yeah, they are real. It was supposed to be perfect. I've never been noticed before, and here I am, surrounded by guys. And after the first week, several of them grew to genuinely like me. Actually, the majority of them started to. Now, here I am, after having a date with them all. They want to know who I want to be with. Who do I chose?

Taking a deep breath, I push open the doors of the world meeting building. They all stop what they are doing and stare at me. I'm wearing nothing spectacular, just my favorite black t that says gap and my loosest pair of skinny jeans. (yes they make those) I gave up on my hair a long time ago. Because of my mixed heritage, I have black hair on white person's body. Not always the best of combos, considering I don't like to spend any time on it. Their stares unnerve me.

"Here, Samantha, there's a seat by me."

"No, come sit over here."

"Shut up to potato sucking bastard, I saved this seat for her."

"Guys, please stop." My voice is quiet, but surprisingly they heard it. I pick a chair without anybody on either side and sit in it. For a moment, I can't see. Instead of each person, there is a flash of our date in their place.

I see learning how to play the piano with Austria in Roderich's place.

I see eating pasta with North Italy in Feliciano's place.

I see going shopping with Poland in Felik's place.

I see learning how to draw anime with Japan in Kiku's place.

I see going to the library with Estonia in Eduard's place.

I see going to a cat shelter with Greece in Hercules's place

I see throwing snowballs with Russia in Ivan's place.

I see myself cussing someone out with South Italy in Romano's place.

I see myself drinking tea and reading Harry Potter with England in Arthur's place.

I see going to Chickfila (a way better restaurant than McDonald's by the way, which he knew too) with America in Albert's place.

I see France teaching me how to french kiss in Francis's place. (No he did not show it on me, I would have died.)

I see a serious Germany laughing at my sarcasm as we go bowling in the place of Ludwig.

I see my hero Canada blushing as I tell him that in my school we have our own mini Hetalia, and the character I have is him in the place of Mathew.

Finally I rest my eyes on Switzerland. All I can remember is how when we ran into my dad, (who was stalking us with a gun) he just held up his paintball gun and his real gun and said "Don't worry sir. I won't let anyone hurt her." I see the fun we had paintballing in the place of Vash.

When I finally focus back in, everyone looks worried. I clear my throat anxiously. I can't do this. Everybody wants me to choose them over the others. I can't break that many hearts.

"First of all I want to thank you all for this. Before I had never been on a date, I've never been wanted. But when I won this contest, you guys didn't even just pity date me, a lot of you have told me how much you want to be with me and love me. No one has desired me like that. So, I want to thank you all."

"Samantha, I think I can speak for all of us that we wanted you the moment we laid eyes on you." I blush and look over at the Austrian, who is now staring down at some papers; probably music pieces. Then my eyes fill. I can't do this.

"You all want me for yourselves. And if I were in your position, I would want the same thing. I love you all, but even if I were to spend the rest of my life with all of you, I can't do polygamy. So you have all asked me to choose." They all pause, collectively holding their breaths. "However, I can't do it." My eyes then let go of my tears as everyone goes into an uproar. Voices of accusations at me, at each other, all float around my ears. I sob. Suddenly, a gunshot rings out, and the room goes silent. It's Vash, holding the gun in his hand. He gets up from his seat and kneels right by my side, and instead of begging me to stay, he looks at me with a sad smile and gently wipes away my tears. Then he stands up.

"Guys. She has made her decision. It's really our fault for backing her into a corner she couldn't leave. And ultimately, we all got what we wanted, her love." He looks at me again, and this time he is crying. "We should respect that." Everyone looks at Switzerland with newfound respect. Quietly I stand up.

"I should go." Every nation looks at me sadly. Then one by one they got up and kissed my cheek, completely spontaneously, completely kindly. When everyone said their goodbyes, I walk to the door. Before I go out I turn and wave.

But when the doors close behind me, gut wrenching wails spill out of me. I will never be the same.

I want to thank xXxButterflyxXxMoonlightxXx. Her story called Kidnapped by Sexy Men gave me inspiration for this. I would recommend it.

I 3 Germany, Canada, and Switzerland!


End file.
